Monty Green
Monty Green war ein Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel der Serie The 100.' '''Verkörpert wurde seine Rolle von Die Landung bis Damokles (Teil 2) von Christopher Larkin. Im Deutschen wurde er von Karim El Kammouchi synchronisiert. Monty war einer der 100 Delinquenten die auf die Erde geschickt wurden. Er unterstützte die Gruppe mit seinem Wissen über Elektronik und bildete mit seinem bestem Freund Jasper Jordan ein gutes Team. Als sie in Mount Weather gefangen gehalten wurden, hackte er sich in das Funksignal der Mountain Men. Er ermöglichte damit, das Abhören des Funks und den Sky People wichtige strategische Informationen im Krieg gegen Mount Weather. Monty trug indirekt die Mitschuld am Tod der Mount Weather Bewohner, da er auf Befehl von Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake die Basis radioaktiv flutete. Mit anderen Delinquenten schloss sich Monty der Arkadia Garde an und wurde mit seiner Mutter Hannah Green wiedervereint, als sie auf die vermeintlich verschollene Farm Station Überlebenden treffen. Als Charles Pike, mit Montys Mutter auf seiner Seite, neuer Kanzler wurde, ist Monty zunächst auch ein loyaler Anhänger. Später, als Pike, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren, damit beginnt eigene Leute hinzurichten, wechselte Monty die Seite und half Marcus Kane, Pike für seine Verbrechen an den Groundern auszuliefern. Im Kriegs gegen A.L.I.E. musste sich Monty zwischen seiner (durch A.L.I.E. besessenen')' Mutter und Octavia Blake entscheiden und tötete seine Mutter. Entschieden stellte er sich gegen die Stadt des Lichts und kämpfte mit seinen Freunden darum, die K.I. zu zerstören, auch wenn er damit gegen Jaspers Willen handelte. In Harper McIntyre fand Monty eine Partnerin, mit der er die nahende Nukleare Apokalypse, Praimfaya, überleben wollte. Nachdem Monty entscheidend beteiligt war, dass die Sky People den rettenden Bunker fanden, offenbarte sie ihm, dass sie ihre Pläne geändert hat. Ihm gelang es jedoch in letzter Sekunde, Harper vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und mit ihm zu kommen. Entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Pläne, im Bunker zu überleben, fliehen sie mit anderen Delinquenten in einer Rettungskapsel auf den Go-Sci Ring. Nach all den Jahren zwischen dem Sterben, dem Verteidigen des Zuhauses, haben Monty und Harper keine Lust mehr, sich nach der Rückkehr zur Erde weiter daran zu beteiligen. Monty suchte immer wieder nach Möglichkeiten und Alternativen um weiteres Sterben zu verhindern, was selten von den Anderen angenommen wurde. Das friedliche Leben, gemeinsam mit Harper, bekam Monty erst im letzten Abschnitt seines Lebens. Als die letzten Menschen, im Kyro-Schlaf konserviert, die Erde verlassen. Während die Besatzung schläft, bleiben Harper und Monty wach, überwachen den Kyro-Schlaf und bekommen einen Sohn. In Videos die Monty den Überlebenden überlassen hat, offenbart er, dass die Erde sich nicht mehr regenerieren wird, tot ist - nach langer Suche jedoch die Koordinaten für eine mögliche neue Heimat hat. Vermutlich ist Monty infolge von Altersschwäche gestorben, nachdem er seinem Sohn Jordan Green alle Instruktionen darüber gegeben hat, wen er wann zuerst wecken und über die Lage informieren soll. Vergangenheit Monty lebte mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter Hannah auf der Farm Station auf. Sein bester Freund ist Jasper Jordan, den er schon seit seiner Kindheit kennt. Zusammen mit Jasper konsumierte er hin und wieder Drogen, was auch der Grund war, wieso die Beiden eingesperrt wurden. Jasper vergaß die geklauten Pflanzen nach zu pflanzen. Irgendwann begann Monty die Ausbildung als Ingenieur auf der Ark und lernte Kyle Wick kennen. Im Lauf der Serie |-| Staffel Eins = Staffel Eins Die Landung Monty sitzt neben Jasper im Dropship der 100. Auf dem Weg zur Erde hört er wie die Anderen, dass sie als nächsten nach Mount Weather gehen sollen, da dort Vorräte vermutet werden. Zusammen mit Jasper schließt er sich der Gruppe an, die von Clarke angeführt wird. Auf dem Weg dahin, durchkreuzt er einen Flirt versuch von Finn, als er ihm erklärt, dass die Blume, die er Octavia gegeben hat "Giftsumach" genannt wird. Sie erklären den Anderen dabei auch, dass sie verhaftet wurden, weil sie "Kräuter" gestohlen haben und sie auf der Farm Station lebten. Als sie am Fluss ankommen und Octavia eine Runde schwimmen gehen will, wird sie von einem großem Tier angegriffen. Monty hilft dabei, die Wasserschlange mit Steinen abzulenken, während Jasper ebenfalls ins Wasser springt um Octavia zu retten. Am nächsten Tag finden sie einen anderen Weg und Jasper schwingt sich mit einer Liane über den Fluss. Monty sieht wie die Anderen, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg sind, als Jasper ein Schild findet auf dem "''Mount Weather" steht. Jedoch muss er auch mit ansehen, wie sein bester Freund von einem Speer durchbohrt wird. Aus Furcht flüchtet er mit den Anderen. Wir sind nicht allein Monty kommt mit dem Rest der Gruppe zurück zu den 100. Als Clarke eine Gruppe aufstellen will, um Jasper zu suchen, will auch Monty mit. Clarke lehnt ihn jedoch ab und will, dass er sich darum kümmert, den Funk zu reparieren. Später kommt Octavia zu ihm und Beide unterhalten sich ein wenig. Monty sagt ihr, dass Jasper wie ein Bruder für ihn war und es nicht durchstehen würde, ihn zu verlieren. Wozu hat man Freunde? Clarke, Finn und Wells gehen los, um bestimmte Algen zu suchen, die sie als Medizin für Jasper brauchen. Monty bleibt mit Octavia bei seinem Freund und kümmert sich um ihn. Durch den Säurenebel müssen alle Delinquenten die Nacht im Dropship verbringen. Jaspers Schmerzensschreie halten jedoch viele Jugendlichen wach. Vor allem John Murphy, der nach oben gehen will, um Jasper zu töten. Monty kann mit Octavia die Ebene verbarrikadieren und verhindern, dass Murphy seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann. Murphys Gesetz Monty ist das erste Mal zu sehen, als er Clarke sagt, dass er bald soweit ist und der Funk wieder funktioniert. Er bleibt den restlichen Tag im Dropship und versucht den Funk, mithilfe der Armbänder zu reparieren. Als er sich sicher ist, dass sie mit Morsecode kommunizieren will, dies ausprobieren will, brennen jedoch die Sicherungen in den Armbändern durch. Später ist er noch einmal kurz zu sehen, als er Jasper ein Highfive gibt, weil er einen Kuss von Octavia bekommen hat. ''Der Druck steigt'' Monty und Jasper schaffen es nicht rechtzeitig in das Camp, bevor der Sturm kommt. Konfrontationen Monty und Jasper haben es geschafft, nach dem Sturm zurück ins Camp zu kommen. sie kontrollieren die Wintervorräte und essen dabei einige Nüsse, die später zu Halluzinationen führen. Später ist Monty zu sehen, wie er in das Zelt von Raven und Finn platzt, während er auf der Suche nach dem Mond ist. ''Der Anschlag'' Montys wird selbst gebrannter Alkohol von den 100 getrunken, um den Einheitstag zu feiern. Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Spannungen entstehen zwischen ihm und seinem besten Freund, als Jasper ihm erklärt, dass er nicht mehr so wie Monty ist, sondern cooler und Monty eifersüchtig auf ihn ist. Monty sagt Jasper daraufhin, dass er Jasper schon immer cool fand, ohne das dieser zwei Grounder töten musste. Später kommt er Jasper auf der Brücke zu Hilfe und bringt ihm weitere Munition die er braucht um auf die Bombe zu schießen, die die Brücke sprengt. Funkstille Monty erscheint, als Raven ihn fragt, was er an der Absturzstelle gefunden hat. Er zeigt eine Datenbox und das seltsame Signal, das sie darauf hören können. Er gerät dann in einen Streit mit Raven, ob sie das Radio auseinander nehmen, um Walkie-Talkies zu bauen. Er will es nicht, weil seine Familie immer noch auf der Ark ist, aber sie tut es trotzdem. Später tritt er der Suchgruppe für Finn, Clarke und Myles bei. Als sich der Suchtrupp trennt, bleibt Monty weiterhin in Kontakt mit den Walkie-Talkies, die Raven gebaut hat, stößt jedoch auf eine Störung. Bellamy versucht ihn erfolglos über Funk zu erreichen. Als Bellamy an der Stelle ankommt liegt Montys Walkie-Talkie auf dem Boden, er selbst fehlt jedoch. ''Aufbruch'' Monty fehlt immer noch, und Raven und Jasper erwähnen mehrfach, dass eine Suchgruppe zusammengestellt werden sollte, um ihn, Finn und Clarke zu finden. Bellamy weigert sich lange bis er entscheidet, dass Raven und Jasper recht hatten, und sie nach ihnen suchen sollten. Aber bevor sie eine Chance bekommen, kommen Clarke und Finn zurück. Clarke scheint überrascht zu sein, dass Monty vermisst wird, aber sie sagt ihnen, dass sie aus dem Camp fliehen müssen. ''Der Feind meines Feindes'' Monty bleibt weiterhin vermisst, einschließlich des Kampfes mit den Grounder. Nachdem die anderen Delinquenten vom Mount Weather verschleppt werden, erfahren wir, dass er bereits in einem der Räume der Quarantäne, direkt gegenüber von Clarke, festgehalten wurde. Sie versuchen beide, ihre Türen zu öffnen, wenn sie sich sehen, und rufen nach dem anderen, aber ohne Erfolg. |-| Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei Die 48 Nachdem Clarke Griffin auch aus der Quarantäne entlassen wurde, entdeckt sie Monty Green, Jasper Jordan und die anderen Delinquenten bei der Messehalle des Mount Weather. Monty ist glücklich und erleichtert, dass Clarke zurück ist und rennt zu ihr um sie zu umarmen. Später in der Folge isst er mit Jasper Kuchen und scherzt, dass sein Kuchen nicht so gut ist wie der von Jasper, also müsste er ihn nicht teilen, bietet ihn aber Clarke an. Bluternte Monty wendet sich an Jasper und Maya Vie und fragt ihn, ob er Clarke gesehen hat und erzählt ihm, dass er sie seit einem ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hat. Jasper scheint diesbezüglich nicht sehr besorgt zu sein und sagt Monty, dass, was auch immer Clarke tut, sie damit umgehen kann. Später, als Jasper sich Monty nähert, ist er enttäuscht und sagt Jasper, dass er gehofft hatte, er wäre Clarke. Jasper sagt Monty, dass er Maya fragen wird, ob sie Clarke gesehen hat. Maya sagt den beiden, dass Clarke in die medizinische Einrichtung gebracht wurde, weil sie ihre Wunden wieder geöffnet hat, und sagt, dass sie keine Besucher haben darf. Monty sagt, dass er das sehen wird und geht weg. Menschenversuche Ein Krieg zieht auf Der Weg in die Freiheit Abschied Machtkampf Schwer wiegt die Krone Der Weg zum Sieg Verrat Das gelobte Land |-| Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) Bellamy sucht Monty, damit dieser mit ihm und anderen aus der Ark auf eine Erkundungstour kommen. Dieser überzeugt dann noch Bellamy auch Jasper mitzunehmen, da dieser etwas Abwechslung bräuchte, um über Maya hinweg zukommen. Damit Jasper wach wird, schüttet er ihm einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht. Im Jeep hört Jasper zunächst alleine Musik, bis Monty ihn auffordert es mit allen zu teilen, was dieser dann auch tut indem er den Text mitsingt. Schnell steigen auch noch Raven und Nathan ein. Bis auf einmal ein Signal auf dem Radar auftaucht. Er erklärt den anderen, dass das Signal von der Farmstation aus Sektor 8 kommt. Das Signal kommt aber aus dem Gebiet der Ice Nation. Zusammen beschließen sie dann nach zu sehen. Als sie das Signal aufgespürt haben treffen sie auf eine Gruppe von drei Groundern der Ice Nation. Octavia versucht mit den Groundern zu reden und bekommt als Antwort, dass diese nach Wanheda suchen. Als Jasper sich das Signal nimmt, was ein Grounder trägt, eskaliert die Sache und die Grounder sterben und Jasper wird verletzt. Nathan, Octavia und Raven machen sich mit dem verletzten Jasper auf den Weg zur Arkadia. Bellamy und Monty fahren mit dem Jeep zu Kane und Indra, welche nach Bellamy verlangt hatten. Indra erklärt ihnen, dass Wanheda Clarke sei. Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg in Sektor 7 zu einem Handelsposten, als ein Baum vor ihnen auf den Weg fällt. Bellamy glaubt vorerst an einen Zufall, bis auch noch hinter ihnen ein Baum fällt und sie in der Falle sitzen. Wanheda (2) Bellamy, Indra, Kane und Monty sitzen mit ihrem Jeep in einer Falle. Sie warten bis zum Morgengrauen und hoffen, dass die Angreifer weg sind. Als Bellamy dann aus dem Jeep kriecht, wird er von einer unbekannten Person festgehalten, welche sie auffordert den Jeep zu verlassen sonst würden sie den Jungen töten. Darauf verlassen alle den Jeep. Als Bellamy nach Monty ruft schaltet sich ein Frau ein, welche sich als Montys Mutter entpuppt. Sie nehmen sich in den Arm und die anderen werden in der Zeit freigelassen. Sie unterhalten sich kurz über die Farmstation und deren Überlebenden. Monty erfährt in diesem Atemzug auch, das sein Vater auf der Erde gestorben ist. Nachdem sie zusammen den Baum weggeräumt hatten, machten sich Bellamy, Kane, Indra, Montys Mutter und Monty sich dann weiter auf den Weg Richtung Handelsposten. Während die anderen Niylah vor einem Kopfgeldjäger retten, findet Monty frische Spuren und sie folgen denen. Auf einem Feld, wo sie wieder auf die anderen treffen, finden sie drei tote Späher und sehen kurzzeitig Clarke, werden dann aber aufgrund der vorrückenden Ice Nation Armee aufgehalten und finden im letzten Moment Zuflucht in einer Höhle. Dort erfährt Monty, wie sein Vater gestorben ist. Nämlich als Held, als er Kinder vor dem Tod durch die Ice Nation rettete. Kampf um den Thron Vergifteter Boden Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln Die Gestohlene Flamme Der Fall Arkadias Nimmermehr Dämonen der Vergangenheit Morgenröte Deus Ex Machina (1) Deus Ex Machina (2) |-| Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Die Welt muss warten Hoffnung oder Wahrheit Lügen und Geflüster Für meine Mutter Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen Das zwölfte Siegel Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen? Die andere Seite Die Auserwählten Praimfaya |-| Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf Eden Durch Rückblenden der Zeit, die die Spacekru auf dem Go-Sci Ring überlebte, wird gezeigt das Monty und Harper McIntyre noch immer ein Paar sind und Monty sich um das Essen kümmerte. Monty, Raven Reyes, Echo, Harper, Emori und Bellamy Blake nehmen eine Mahlzeit ein. Nur John Murphy isst nicht mit. Er hat seinen eigenen Bereich beansprucht und steht dem Rest der Gruppe gegenüber. Die Gruppe versucht die Menschen auf der Erde zu kontaktieren, aber Raven weist darauf hin, dass die atmosphärische Strahlung Funkkontakt verhindert. Ein paar Stunden später sehen sie ein Dropship, das zu Boden geht. Es geht zu dem einzigen grünen Tal auf dem Planeten, den die Spacekru "Eden" genannt hat. Die Gruppe entscheidet, dass sie zum Mutterschiff fliegen und sich darauf vorbereiten müssen, die Ark zu verlassen. Schlafende Riesen Tödlicher Sand Rebellion Die Brut Der lange Weg zum Frieden Der Wille der Kriegerin Das dunkle Jahr Damokles (Teil 1) Damokles (Teil 2) Aussehen Monty ist ein junger Mann von ostasiatischer Abstammung. Er hat eine ovale Gesichtsform, die von seinem geraden, schwarzen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen umrahmt wird. Er ist 174 cm und hat eine schlanke Figur. Während Staffel Eins, trägt er einen grauen und roten Hoodie, den er manchmal mit einer dunkelroten Jacke verdeckt. Nach der Aufnahme bei den Mountain Man, trägt er ein Himmelblaues Polo-Shirt. Irgendwann in den drei Monaten zwischen Staffel Zwei und Drei, trat Monty der Arkadia Garde bei und trägt seitdem eine schwarze Wachuniform. Persönlichkeit Monty ist sehr Intelligent und nutzt sein Wissen, um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Er zieht Gespräche anstatt Gewalt vor. Monty ist außerdem loyal gegenüber seinen Freunden. Beziehungen |-| Jasper = Jasper Jordan → Hauptartikel: Jasper und Monty Monty Green und Jasper Jordan landeten als Teil der 100 Delinquenten auf der Erde. Schon zwei Tage nach der Landung der Jugendlichen muss Monty um seinen besten Freund bangen, der durch einen Grounder lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde. Jasper hat auf der Erde immer wieder mit Rückschlägen zu kämpfen, wobei der Größte davon der Tod von Maya Vie war, an deren Tod Monty indirekt beteiligt war. Während Jasper in einer tiefen Depression versinkt, versucht Monty alles, um ihn wieder aus seinem Loch zu ziehen. Kurzzeitig findet Jasper in der Stadt des Lichts einen Ort, an dem er sich das Leben vorstellen könnte, da er dort frei von seinen Schmerzen leben kann. Monty dagegen war von Beginn an, gegen die Bevölkerung einer Stadt die unter der Kontrolle einer Künstliche Intelligenz steht. Trotz aller Streitigkeiten teilen sie immer wieder schöne Momente miteinander, auch wen Jasper schon längst beschlossen hatte, die nukleare Apokalypse nicht zu überleben. Monty hat die Möglichkeit ein letztes Mal mit Jasper zu sprechen, bevor er an einer Überdosis in Montys Armen stirbt. |-| Clarke = Clarke Griffin |-| Harper = Harper McIntyre Harper McIntyre und Monty Green lernten sich kennen, als sie mit anderen Jugendlichen von der Ark auf die Erde geschickt wurden. Bis zur Entführung durch die Mountain Men interagierten sie nicht viel miteinander. Als Harper verschwindet, sucht Monty nach ihr und wird dafür ebenfalls gefangen genommen und für die Knochenmarkernte benutzt. Sie gingen als gute Freunde aus Mount Weather, doch ihre Freundschaft geriet im Laufe der Zeit ins Wanken. Monty stellte sich, nach der Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Mutter Hannah Green, auf die Seite von Charles Pike, während Harper Kanes Widerstand unterstützte. Mit Pikes Sturz als Kanzler, kommen sich Beide näher und werden ein Paar. Nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. wird ihre frische Beziehung auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn sie erfahren von einer nukleare Apokalypse, die die gesamte Erde bald unbewohnbar machen wird. Zwischenzeitlich verlor Harper den Willen weiter zu leben und wollte auf Jaspers Weltuntergangs Party sterben. Noch rechtzeitig ändert sie ihre Meinung und flieht mit Monty vor der Todeswelle. Die nachfolgenden Sechs Jahre verbrachten sie mit anderen Delinquenten und zwei Groundern in den Trümmern des Go-Sci Ring der ehemaligen Ark, bis sie nach Ablauf der Frist wieder auf die Oberfläche zurückkehren konnten. Zurück auf der Erde hatten beide genug von Krieg und Zerstörung. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach einer friedlichen Alternative um mit den restlichen Überlebenden auf der Erde leben zu können. Aus der Erde ist jedoch nach all den Katastrophen ein lebensfeindliches Brachland geworden, das kurz vor dem Kollaps steht. Als einzige Chance um zu überleben blieb den Überlebenden nichts anders übrig als sich mit der Eligius IV auf die Suche nach einem neuem Planeten zu machen. Während die Anderen über Jahre im Kryoschlaf versetzt waren, blieben Harper und Monty wach und überwachten die Kapseln. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie ihr Lebensende in Ruhe und Frieden und hinterließen für die Schlafenden ein Videotagebuch über die Zeit. Harper bekam einen Sohn, Jordan Green, bevor sie selbst an einer Herzkrankheit verstarb und Monty tat alles, um die Überlebenden auf den richtigen Kurs zu einem überlebensfähigen Planeten zu bringen. Auftritte Trivia * Monty Green stammt vermutlich von der Gründerin Anna Rae Green ab. * Seine Familie verwaltete auf der Farm Station Anbau und Aufzucht der Pflanzen der Ark. * Auf der Ark wurde er von Jacapo Sinclair ausgebildet. * Jasper Jordan und Monty waren seit ihrer Kindheit beste Freunde. ** Sie wurden auch gemeinsam für den Diebstahl medizinischer Pflanzen verhaftet und in die Sky Box gesperrt. * Er war der erste Delinquent, der von den Mountain Men geschnappt wurde. * Unerwartet kommt es nach seiner Landung zur Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Mutter Hannah Green, die sich unter den Überlebenden der Farm Station befand. ** Von Hannah und Charles Pike erfuhr er, dass sein Vater ebenfalls lebend auf der Erde ankam, jedoch kurz danach durch Grounder starb, als er Kinder vor diesen retten wollte. * Auf der Erde war Monty dazu gezwungen seine Mutter zu erschießen, als diese gechipt und von A.L.I.E. kontrolliert wird. * Monty und HarperHarper McIntyrewaren die ersten Charaktere die zusammen ein Kind bekommen haben. ** Sie nannten ihren Sohn "Jordan" als Andenken an ihren verstorbenen Freund Jasper Jordan. Bedeutende Tötungen * Dr. Lorelei Tsing (Mit Jasper, Harper und Miller) * ~ 10 Mount Weather Wachmänner (Während Gefangenschaft) * ~ 350 Bewohner des Mount Weather (indirekt, durch Radioaktive Strahlung, mit Clarke und Bellamy) ** Dies schließt Maya Vie und Lee ein. * Hannah Green (Erschossen, gechipt, um Octavia zu retten) * Tybe, einen Azgeda Häuptling (indirekt) Zitate Galerie The-100-season-1-episode-3-Jasper-Maya-Monty.jpg The-100-season-2-episode-13-monty.jpg Nevermore Monty.jpg Monty 2x11.png Monty Green.png Referenzen fr:Monty Green en:Monty Green zh:Monty Green Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Jugendliche Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Skaikru Garde Kategorie:Widerstandsgruppe im Mount Weather Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen) Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung Kategorie:Sky Box Kategorie:Spacekru